Wendepunkte
by Fantaghiro
Summary: Was bedeutet es, ein Metamorphmagus zu sein? Warum wurde sie Aurorin? Wer waren die Männer, die sie liebte? Welche Arbeit leistete sie für den Orden des Phönix? In dieser Geschichte erzählt Tonks alles über ihr Leben, ihre Abenteuer und ihre Liebe.
1. Hogwarts

Titel: Wendepunkte

Rating: T/PG-13

Pairing: Tonks/Remus, Tonks/Charlie)

**1. Kapitel: Hogwarts**

Juni 1991

Es war die letzte Woche in unserem letzten Schuljahr. Die Prüfungen waren vorbei, die Ferien standen vor der Tür und im Hufflepuff Gemeinschaftsraum stieg eine riesige Party, von der alle Lehrer wussten, obwohl sie so taten, als wäre das nicht der Fall. Nach dem furchtbaren Stress mit den NEWTS wollten sie uns wohl einfach ein bisschen Entspannung gönnen – und immerhin war dies unsere letzte Gelegenheit, uns so richtig auszutoben, bevor der Ernst des Lebens begann.

„Auf die Abschlussklasse 1991, die scheiß coolsten Hexen und Zauberer, die diese Schule je gesehen hat," rief meine beste Freundin Tara. Sie stand bloßfüßig auf einem Tisch, umringt von Schüsseln mit Knabberzeug und vollen Aschenbechern. Mit der rechten Hand hielt sie eine halbvolle Flasche Feuerwhiskey wie eine Trophäe in die Luft. Rund um sie brach Applaus aus. Tara warf grinsend ihr langes blondes Haar zurück und nahm einen großen Schluck von ihrem Getränk. Dann stieg sie wieder auf den Boden und forderte den schüchternen William aus Slytherin zum Kampftrinken heraus. Er nahm an und ich musste über seine Naivität lachen – niemand konnte Tara bei Whiskey Shots besiegen.

„Und was hast du in Zukunft vor, Tonks?" Die Frage kam von Jonas, der gerade neben mir auf dem Sofa saß. Obwohl er ein Gryffindor war und ich eine Hufflepuff, waren wir seit dem ersten Schultag Kumpel. Außerdem war er der beste Freund von Charlie Weasley, mit dem ich seit einigen Monaten ging.

„Hm, keine Ahnung," murmelte ich und zündete mir eine neue Zigarette an. Dabei fielen mir meine schulterlangen grasgrünen Haare ins Gesicht und eine Strähne fing Feuer. Fluchend blies ich das Streichholz aus und löschte die brennenden Haare. Ein paar Leute um mich herum fingen an zu lachen, doch ich ignorierte sie und konzentrierte mich stattdessen auf meine Metamorphkräfte. Innerhalb einer Sekunde waren meine Haare nur mehr zwei Zentimeter kurz. Das war schon besser. Ich zog einmal tief an meiner Zigarette und stieß dann den Rauch langsam durch die Nase wieder aus.

„Du könntest ja mit Charlie nach Rumänien gehen," schlug Jonas vor. Ich blickte zu Charlie, der gerade eine neue Kiste Butterbier hereinbrachte. Für einen Moment trafen sich unsere Blicke.

„Ich fand Drachen noch nie so besonders spannend," sagte ich an Jonas gewandt.

„Dann versucht ihr also eine Fernbeziehung?"

„Wir haben uns getrennt." Eigentlich war das nicht ganz die Wahrheit. Wir hatten nur ausgemacht, dass Charlie nach Rumänien ging, ich nicht, und dass wir beide andere Leute treffen dürften. Es war so gut wie aus mit uns, gab aber eine Hintertür.

Jonas war so klug, nicht weiter auf der Sache herumzuhacken, stattdessen sage er: „Ich suche mir auch noch keinen Job. Reise einfach so ein Jahr herum, um mir alles anzusehen."

„Klingt gut," sagte ich.

„Kannst ja mitkommen. Das erste Ziel heißt Paris." Er grinste mich etwas verlegen an, doch er schien das Angebot ernst zu meinen. Ich zögerte, aber ich musste zugeben, dass es verlockend klang. In den letzten Monaten hatte ich miterlebt, wie alle meine Freunde Zukunftspläne schmiedeten, nur ich fühle mich so ziellos wie trockenes Laub, das vom Wind herumgewirbelt wird. Vielleicht würde es helfen, die Welt zu durchstreifen. Vielleicht würde ich etwas finden, das mir gefiel.



„Warum nicht," sage ich also. Jonas blickte mich so verblüfft an, dass ich lachen musste.

„Du willst wirklich!"

„Ja, Jonas. Schauen wir uns Paris an und dann werden wir ja sehen, wohin uns das Schicksal verschlägt."

„Darauf trinke ich," sagte Jonas, hob sein Glas und prostete mir zu, bevor er es in einem Zug leerte.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

„Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass du das wirklich durchziehst," schrie Charlie mich am nächsten Tag an und packte meinen Arm.

„Glaube was du willst. Ich werde auf jeden Fall nach Frankreich gehen. Und jetzt lass mich gefälligst los, du tust mir weh!"

Er nahm sofort seine Hände von mir und trat einen Schritt zurück. Er sah mich mit seinen schönen braunen Augen zornig an, doch ich begegnete diesem Blick gelassen. Es störte mich auch nicht sehr, dass so viele Menschen Zeugen unseres Streites wurden. Wir standen am Ufer des Sees und da heute ein sonniger Sommertag war, wimmelte es hier nur so von Schülern.

„Du betrügst mich mit meinem besten Freund," sagte Charlie.

„Ich betrüge dich nicht. Zwischen Jonas und mir läuft nichts. Wir sind einfach nur zwei Freunde, die zusammen Urlaub machen, weil sie nicht so ein perfekt vorausgeplantes Leben haben wie du. Außerdem kann ich dich nicht betrügen, weil wir uns getrennt haben."

„Das haben wir nicht." Er klang sehr defensiv.

„Charlie, du verlässt das Land. Wir haben ausgemacht, dass wir uns mit anderen treffen. Glaubst du wirklich, dass das noch eine Beziehung ist?" Meine Stimme hörte sich plötzlich belegt an und ich spürte, wie mir Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Verdammt, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es mir so viel ausmachen würde.

„Ich liebe dich," sagte er. Da war kein Zorn mehr, nur noch Trauer.

„Ich liebe dich auch."

„Aber wir trennen uns trotzdem."

Ich nickte einfach. Sprechen konnte ich nicht mehr, sonst würde ich zu weinen beginnen und das wollte ich nicht. Jetzt machte es mir doch etwas aus, dass wir so viele Zuschauer hatten.

Eine Weile standen wir uns schweigend gegenüber, dann sagte Charlie: „Ich muss noch fertig packen." Nebeneinander gingen wir zum Schloss zurück. Unterwegs rauchte ich zwei Zigaretten und zum ersten Mal beschwerte er sich nicht darüber. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er wusste, er würde mich nie mehr küssen und somit auch nicht den Rauch in meinem Mund schmecken. Es war wirklich aus. Was für ein deprimierender Gedanke! Und trotzdem war da noch etwas anderes. Hoffnung? Nein, viel eher Aufregung. Die Schule und meine Beziehung mit Charlie waren vorbei, aber mein ganzes Leben lag noch vor mir. Die Zukunft wartete.

_Fortsetzung Folgt _


	2. Vampire

**2. Kapitel: Vampire**

September 1991

Nachdem Jonas und ich den Eiffelturm und das Louvre besichtigt, sowie jeden Nachtklub in Paris abgeklappert hatten, reisten wir weiter nach Venedig – eine charmante Stadt, jedoch maßlos überteuert. Dann kam Lissabon an die Reihe. Das Hieronymuskloster (Mosteiro dos Jéronimos) ist wirklich wunderschön, nie zuvor sah ich solche Steinmetzkunst. Und dann sollte ich wohl noch das Ausgehviertel Bairro Alto erwähnen; das Wort Bar erhält am Tejo eine ganz neue Bedeutung.

Irgendwann im September hatte Jonas genug von Alkohol und rauchgeschwängerter Luft, und schlug einen Zwischenstopp in Kanada vor. Naturbelassene Wälder und Mounties klang auch in meinen Ohren gut, also stimmte ich zu. Wir suchten uns ein kleines Bergdorf aus und genossen dort ein paar Tage lang die Natur. Was gibt es Erhabeneres, als auf einem Berghang zu stehen, umgeben von Nadelbäumen, keine zehn Zentimeter entfernt von einem Abhang, unter dem man das tiefblaue Wasser eines ruhigen Sees in der Sonne glitzern sieht? Doch nach einem verlängerten Wochenende wurden wir wieder unruhig und so zog es uns nach Toronto.

An unserem ersten Abend in der Stadt entdeckte Jonas eine altmodische 80er Jahre Diskothek. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund gefiel es mir dort nicht und wir gingen schon vor Mitternacht wieder. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass ich ein bisschen gereizt war, seit ich am Tag zuvor einen Brief von Charlie erhalten hatte – er schrieb, dass er sich in ein Mädchen verliebt und ihr einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hatte. Das ging ja schnell. Nicht, dass ich eifersüchtig wäre. Klar doch.

Auf jeden Fall befanden Jonas und ich uns auf dem Rückweg zum Hotel, als es passierte. Alles ging verdammt schnell. Im einen Moment bogen wir noch in eine kleine Seitengasse ein, im nächsten umzingelten uns drei Männer. Nein, das stimmt nicht, es waren keine Männer, es waren Vampire. Die Haut war einfach zu blass, die Bewegungen zu schnell, die Augen zu funkelnd, als dass sie für Menschen durchgehen konnten. Der erste stürzte sich auf mich.

„Stupor!" rief Jonas geistesgegenwärtig, denn ich war einen Augenblick lang zu erstaunt, um meinen Zauberstab zu ziehen. Ich hatte noch nie zuvor einen echten Vampir gesehen, geschweige denn einen Vampirangriff erlebt. Jonas Fluch traf den Vampir in den Rücken; er erstarrte mitten im Lauf und fiel nach vorne. Ich musste zur Seite springen, um nicht von ihm zu Boden gerissen zu werden. Diesen Augenblick nutzten die anderen beiden Vampire. Einer überfiel Jonas von hinten, der andere sprang mich an. Ich landete auf dem Rücken. Sterne explodierten vor meinen Augen. Mein rechter Arm war zwischen unseren Körpern eingeklemmt, sodass ich den Zauberstab nicht benutzen konnte. Seine Reißzähne bohrten sich in meinen Hals und ich wusste, dass ich hier und jetzt sterben würde.

Plötzlich durchfuhr mich heißer Zorn. Nein, so durfte es nicht enden. Vielleicht würde ich diese Nacht nicht überleben, aber ich würde nicht kampflos aufgeben. Ich hatte einen Cousin, Sirius Black, der seit elf Jahren in Askaban saß und sich weigerte unter den Dementoren draufzugehen. Klar, er war ein psychopathischer Massenmörder, aber er war stark. Wenn meine Familie eines war, dann stark. Ich brauchte nur das Blackerbe in mir zu finden. Und während der Vampir über mir das Leben aus meinen Adern saugte, nahm ich all meine Kraft zusammen und stieß meine eingezwickte Hand nach oben, damit mein Zauberstab sein Herz durchbohrte. Er gab einen kleinen überraschten Laut von sich, dann zerfiel er zu feinem Staub, der auf mich herabrieselte, und ich war frei.

Meine Augen brannten, die Wunde an meinem Hals schmerzte und der Blutverlust hatte mich geschwächt. Ich wollte Nichts lieber tun, als einfach regungslos liegen bleiben und mich erholen, doch das durfte ich nicht. Ich stemmte mich hoch und sah zu Jonas. Er lag am Boden, der dritte Vampir kauerte über ihm und sättigte sich. Noch einmal hob ich den Zauberstab, zielte und schrie: „Impedimenta!"

Bevor der Fluch sein Ziel erreichte, wurde der Vampir von einer Gestalt in die Höhe gerissen und gegen eine Mauer geschleudert. „Wir töten keine Menschen," rief eine Männerstimme. Ein Silberschwert blitzte auf und enthauptete den Vampir. Dann wirbelte das Schwert herum und tötete auch den Vampir, der von Jonas Fluch getroffen noch regungslos dalag. Alles, was übrig blieb, war ein Häufchen Asche.

Nun wandte die Gestalt sich mir zu. Es war ein Mann, ungefähr dreißig Jahre alt. Sein teurer Anzug war schwarz, dazu trug er ein purpurnes Hemd. Er hatte mittelblondes Haar, ein gut aussehendes Gesicht mit einem markanten Kinn. Ich hätte ihn für einen Menschen gehalten, wäre da kein goldenes Glitzern in seinen dunklen Augen gewesen. Auch bei ihm handelte es sich um einen Vampir – und trotzdem hatte er uns geholfen. Da ich noch immer auf dem Asphalt kniete, versuchte ich nun aufzustehen, fiel aber beinahe wieder nieder, da ich so geschwächt war. Ich hatte anscheinend mehr Blut verloren, als mir bewusst war. Der Vampir griff nach mir, um mich zu stützen, doch ich wehrte ihn ab und hielt den Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet, während ich mich Halt suchend an die Wand lehnte.

„Non, 'abe keine Angst vor mir, ma petite sorcière," sagte er. „Isch bin Gérard, der Meistervampir dieser Stadt, isch erlaube nischt, dass 'ier Menschen getötet werden."

„Offensichtlich hören Ihre Untertanen nicht auf Sie," antwortete ich. Bein Arm begann zu schmerzen, trotzdem hielt ich ihn weiter ausgestreckt, um den Zauberstab auf Gérard zu richten. Traue niemals einem Vampir.

„Die Verantwortlischen wurden bestraft," Er deutete auf den Staub zu seinen Füßen. „Und isch biete dir meine Entschuldigung."

„Verschwinden Sie einfach." Es kostete mich meine letzten Kraftreserven, mit fester Stimme zu sprechen. Gérard musste sehr alt sein, denn er strahlte enorme Macht aus, die mir Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

„Metamorphmagus," flüsterte er. Seine Stimme strich mir über die Haut, wie ein seidener Handschuh. Plötzlich stand er so dicht vor mir, dass ich seinen Atem in meinem Gesicht spürte. Seine Augen waren nun schwarz wie Kaffee und ihr Blick bohrte sich in meinen. Mein Zauberstab landete ohne ein Geräusch zu machen auf der Erde. Ich konnte mich nicht mehr bewegen. Was war das für eine Magie?

„Du bist extraordinaire. Deine Fä'igkeiten." Er strich mir mit der Hand über die linke Wange, sein Daumen verweilte kurz auf meiner Unterlippe. „Verschwende disch nischt an die Sterblischkeit."

Mein Herz raste, mein Brustkorb schnürte sich zu vor Angst und einem anderen Gefühl, das ich mir nicht eingestehen wollte. Trotzdem stieß ich hervor: „Nein, weg von mir!"

„Je suis désolé." Er hauchte die Worte gegen meinen Mund. In der nächsten Sekunde war er verschwunden.

Ich blinzelte einmal und holte tief Luft. Dann hob ich meinen Zauberstab auf und ging zu Jonas. Er lag noch immer auf dem Boden. Wahrscheinlich hatte er aus Angst oder wegen des Blutverlustes das Bewusstsein verloren. Ich kniete mich nieder und griff nach ihm, um uns ins nächste Krankenhaus zu apparieren. Plötzlich kam mir ein erschreckender Gedanke und ich hielt inne in meiner Bewegung. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass-? Mit zitternder Hand tastete ich nach seinem Puls. Da war nichts.

„Jonas! Jonas!" rief ich panisch. Der Vampir hatte doch nur kurz von ihm getrunken. Es war unmöglich, dass er ihn geleert hatte. „Jonas!" Ich schlug mit der Faust auf sein regloses Herz. Nein, es durfte nicht wahr sein! Doch in meinem Inneren wusste ich bereits, dass es stimmte, dass Jonas tot war und nichts ihn jemals wieder zurückbringen konnte.

_Fortsetzung Folgt._

_Bemerkung: Reviews sind toll, Reviews sind klasse, Reviews bringen Autoren zum Schreiben. Also bitte hinterlasst mir welche._


	3. Aurorin

**3. Kapitel: Aurorin**

September 1991

Schließlich kehrte ich alleine nach London zurück. Als Transportmittel benutzte ich ein Muggelflugzeug. So hatte ich ein paar Stunden, in denen ich in aller Ruhe nachdenken konnte. Abgesehen davon, hatte ich keine Lust, auf einen anderen Kontinent zu apparieren. Ich war nicht sicher, ob ich es in einem Stück schaffen würde, denn in den letzten Tagen hatten meine Zauberkräfte nicht einwandfrei funktioniert. Selbst meine Metamorphfähigkeiten waren verschwunden. Der Heiler, den ich deswegen aufsuchte, meinte es sei eine vollkommen normale Reaktion auf emotionalen Stress und würde sich mit der Zeit legen.

Jonas Tod hatte mich sehr verstört. In meinem Herzen gab es nur einen Wunsch: Ich wollte nie wieder zulassen, dass so etwas passierte. Meinen Freund konnte ich nicht zurück ins Leben holen, aber sein Schicksal sollte mich dazu inspirieren, meinem Leben einen Sinn zu geben. Ich sah nur eine Möglichkeit; ich würde Aurorin. Ich würde mich ganz dem Kampf gegen das Böse widmen. Im November liefen im Ministerium die nächsten Aufnahmeprüfungen, bei denen ich mitmachen konnte.

Voller neuer Tatkraft verließ ich das Flugzeug. In der Empfangshalle wartete Charlie Weasley auf mich. Nach allem, was geschehen war, tat es richtig gut ihn zu sehen. Wir umarmten uns. Als ich zurücktrat, um ihn anzusehen, bemerkte ich dunkle Ringe unter seinen Augen. Jonas Verlust hatte auch ihn hart getroffen, immerhin waren sie sieben Jahre lang eng befreundet gewesen.

„Danke für dein Kommen," sagte ich.

„Immer doch."

„Ist Ashley auch hier?"

„Nein, wir-" Er sah verlegen auf seine Schuhspitzen. „Wir sind nicht mehr verlobt."

„Ach Charlie." Ich harkte mich seufzend bei ihm unter und wir gingen zusammen zum Ausgang. Ich fragte ihn nicht, ob diese Verlobung nur ein Mittel gewesen war, um mir unsere Trennung heimzuzahlen. Es war nicht mehr wichtig. Charlie war hier, er war für mich da, wenn ich ihn brauchte. So war es schon immer gewesen, und so würden wir für den Rest unseres Lebens Freunde bleiben.

November 1991

Der Aufnahmetest bestand aus zwei Teilen. Zuerst kam eine schriftliche Prüfung, die mir keinerlei Schwierigkeiten bereitete – die Fragen kamen alle aus den Bereichen Zaubertränke und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Ich erreichte die volle Punkteanzahl. Der praktische Teil war schon komplizierter. Man brachte mich auf ein weitläufiges, eingezäumtes Trainingsgelände im Freien, das ich zu durchqueren hatte, ohne zu wissen, welche Gefahren auf mich lauerten.

Es war ein kalter Novembertag. Graue Nebelschleier zogen durch die kahlen Bäume, unter denen braunes Laub einen Teppich bildete. Es war trist, und als ich so alleine einen Schritt vor den anderen setzte, wurde meine Stimmung immer düsterer. Wem machte ich denn etwas vor? Selbst wenn ich den Test bestand und Aurorin wurde, was könnte ich denn schon bewirken? Jonas war tot, daran ließ sich nichts ändern. Ich hätte ihn retten sollen, doch ich hatte jämmerlich versagt. Ich war schon immer eine Niete gewesen. Konnte nicht trinken, ohne etwas auszuschütten; konnte Charlie Weasley, den Mann den ich liebte, nicht festhalten; konnte meinen Kumpel nicht vor dem Tod bewahren. Als Aurorin würde ich eine Fehlbesetzung sein, alle dunklen Zauberer entkommen lassen und so den Tod unschuldiger Menschen verursachen.

Plötzlich hörte ich ein Geräusch hinter mir und drehte mich um. Nein, da war nichts bis auf einen schimmernden runden Stein. War ich an dem vorbeigelaufen? Anscheinend. Oh Merlin, als ob das wichtig wäre! Ich war ein Missgeschick, eine jämmerliche Ausrede für eine Hexe. Mein ganzes Leben war nutzlos. Voller Verzweiflung sank ich auf die Knie, um über die Sinnlosigkeit von allem und jedem zu weinen. In diesem Augenblick sprang mir etwas auf den Rücken und ich spürte scharfe Zähne über meine Kopfhaut fahren. Erschrocken packte ich das Ding und warf es vor mir auf den Boden.

Vor mir lag ein Pogrebin. Der russische Dämon war kaum dreißig Zentimeter groß, hatte eine haarigen Leib und einen grauen übergroßen kahlen Kopf. Solche Tiere verfolgen Menschen und kauern sich blitzschnell zusammen, wenn diese sich umdrehen, wobei sie einem Stein ähneln. Die Menschen ertrinken in ihrer Gegenwart in einem drückenden Gefühl der Sinnlosigkeit, und wenn sie schließlich zusammenbrechen, stürzt der Pogrebin sich auf sie um sie zu verschlingen. Daher kam also meine Verzweiflung.

Ich hob den Zauberstab und rief: „Impedimenta!" Der Pogrebin viel erstarrt zu Boden. Zum Glück sind diese Dinger mit einfachen Flüchen und Lähmzaubern loszuwerden. Doch meine stark depressive Verstimmung und der kurze Kampf hatten mich erschöpft, also lehnte ich mich halb liegend gegen einen Baumstamm, um für einen Moment auszuruhen.

Ich hatte mich wieder gefasst und wollte gerade aufstehen, als ich aus den Augenwinkeln heraus eine Bewegung wahrnahm. Ein schwarzer Schatten schwebte über der Erde. Verwundert betrachtete ich ihn. Eigentlich, sah er mehr wie ein Umhang von knapp anderthalb Zentimeter Dicke aus. Ich hätte ihn für einen Letifold gehalten, aber ich konnte mir kaum vorstellen, dass das Ministerium mich beim Aurorentest gegen so eine gefährliche Kreatur wie ein Lebendes Leichentuch antreten ließ.

Es glitt meine ausgestreckten Beine hinauf und im Nu spürte ich seine feuchtkalte Berührung am Hals. Es war tatsächlich ein Letifold. Er würde sich über mein Gesicht legen, mich ersticken und dann unverzüglich verdauen. Von wegen!

„Expecto Patronum!" Die kleine silberne Schnauze meines meerschweinchenförmigen Patronus schleuderte den todbringenden Schatten in die Luft und er glitt in die Dunkelheit des Waldes davon.

Behände sprang ich auf die Füße. Jetzt hatte ich wirklich genug herumgetrödelt. Ich würde dieses Gelände erfolgreich überqueren und anschließend eine der scheiß besten Aurorinnen der Geschichte werden, wie meine Freundin Tara sagen würde. Dunkle Zauberer und Vampire, nehmt euch vor Tonks in Acht!

Dann geschah etwas, worauf ich zwei Monate lang gewartet hatte: meine Haare wuchsen von kinn- auf schulterlang und verwandelten sich von mausbraun in karmesinrot. Meine Kräfte waren zurückgekehrt.

_Fortsetzung Folgt._

_Bemerkung 1: Pogrebin und Letifold stammen aus „Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind."_

_Bermerkung 2: Im nächsten Kapitel taucht endlich Remus auf. Freut euch auf die erste Begegnung von unserem Lieblingswerwolf mit dem Metamorphmagus._


	4. Phönix

_1. Bemerkung: Hier mal ein etwas längeres Kapitel, immerhin tauchen endlich Remus und der Orden auf._

_2. Bemerkung: Danke für die Reviews, Thesa. Ein kleiner Wink für meine anderen Leser, mir ebenfalls welche zu hinterlassen._

**4. Kapitel: Phönix**

Dezember 1994

Mein erster Order als vollwertige Aurorin führte mich mitten in die City von London. In der näheren Umgebung des Royal Opera House gab es in den letzten Wochen immer häufiger Meldungen von Muggeln, die wie aus dem Nichts Gestalten auftauchen sahen, welche im Nu wieder verschwanden. Das Ministerium vermutete einen Zauberer, der sich einen Spaß daraus machte, Muggel zu erschrecken. Meine Aufgabe war es, ihn zu finden und festzunehmen.

So lag ich eines Nachts in der Floral Street auf der Lauer, als ich einen Mann bemerkte, der die Straße englang ging, bis er sich plötzlich in Luft auflöste. Eine Sekunde lang hielt ich vor Überraschung den Atem an, dann untersuchte ich die Stelle, wo er zuletzt gestanden hatte. Schon bald hatte ich einen geheimen Zugang gefunden, der hinab unter die Erde führte. Mit gezücktem Zauberstab begann ich eine steile Treppe abwärts zu steigen.

Die Stufen endeten in einem düsteren Raum. Ich konnte kaum die Hand vor Augen sehen und überlegte gerade, ob es mich verraten würde, wenn ich Licht machte, als ich von hinten gepackt wurde. Jemand anderes entriss mir den Zauberstab. Dann wurden mir die Arme auf dem Rücken festgebunden. Ich versuchte mich zu wehren, doch es war sinnlos. Wer auch immer meine Gegner waren, sie hatten übermenschliche Kräfte.

„Jetzt komm schön mit und mach keinen Ärger, dann tun wir dir nichts," wurde mir ins Ohr geflüstert. Eine Tür wurde aufgerissen und man führte mich in einen von Fackeln erleuchteten Steingang. Nun konnte ich endlich einen Blick auf meine Entführer erhaschen und mein Magen krampfte sich vor Angst zusammen. Die Beiden waren Vampire.

„Ich bin Aurorin. Das, was ihr hier macht, ist ein Verbrechen, für das ich autorisiert bin euch einen Holzpflock ins Herz zu jagen," sagte ich mutiger, als ich mich fühlte. Keiner antwortete mir. „Habt ihr zugehört? Könnte ihr nicht reden?"

„Der Meister wird reden," war die kryptische Entgegnung, die ich erhielt.

Nach gut zehn Minuten kamen wir in eine riesige Höhle, die von hunderten Kerzen in ein goldenes Licht getaucht wurde. Genau in der Mitte befand sich ein Steinsockel, auf dem ein kunstvoll geschnitzter Sarg stand. Daneben lehnte ein Mann, dessen Gesicht ich nur allzu oft in meinen Träumen erblickte: Gérard. Er trug einen schwarzen Armanianzug mit einem purpurfarbenen Seidenhemd. Seine mittelblonden Haare waren etwas länger als bei unserer letzten Begegnung, die Augen genauso dunkel wie damals.

„Diese Hexe ist bei uns eingedrungen, Meister," sagte der Vampir zu meiner Rechten. „Sie behauptet, sie sei Aurorin."

Gérard kam gemächlich auf mich zu. Dabei lächelte er gerade so breit, dass ich die Spitzen seiner Reißzähne erkennen konnte. Nur wenige Zentimeter vor mir blieb er stehen.

„La petite Metamorphmagus," sagte er mit sanfter tiefer Stimme.

„Lassen Sie mich sofort frei! Das hier ist Kidnapping, darauf steht die Todesstrafe." Ich schaffte es, bestimmt zu klingen und nicht zu zeigen, welche Wirkung er auf mich hatte. So nah bei ihm, konnte ich nicht anders, als mich zu ihm hingezogen zu fühlen. Er war sehr attraktiv, und dann noch dieses Funkeln in seinen Augen. Es war nur der übliche Vampirzauber, das wusste ich, trotzdem war ich nicht immun dagegen.

„Isch werde disch nischt fest'alten, sorcière. Wir sind anständige Bürger. Meine Diener wollten nur mein aus beschützen." Ein Nicken seinerseits zu den beiden Vampiren reichte, schon wurden meine Hände losgebunden und ich erhielt meinen Zauberstab zurück. Im nächsten Moment waren die beiden verschwunden und es gab nur noch Gérard und mich. Super. Und was jetzt? Ich konnte ihn nicht festnehmen, denn er hatte eigentlich nichts getan.

„Was machen Sie überhaupt in England?" fragte ich.

„Die neue Ansammlung von Mascht ´at misch ´ergerufen."

„Welche Macht?"

„Alors, kann es sein, dass die Aurorin nischt weiß, welsche großen Dinge in i'rer Zaubererwelt bevorste'en?"

Verwirrt und etwas ärgerlich trat ich einen Schritt zurück. „Ich weiß ja nicht, welche Spielchen Sie hier mit mir treiben aber-"

„Non, keine Spielschen." Er glitt auf mich zu. „Nischt mit meiner neuen Gefä'rtin." Er strich mit einer Hand über meinen Hals. Das reichte! Ich stieß ihn zurück und wollte diesen verfluchten Ort verlassen, doch er packte mich und warf mich zu Boden. Ich landete auf dem Rücken, Gérard über mir. Meine Handgelenke hielt er rechts und links neben meinem Kopf fest. Der Zauberstab rollte nutzlos davon.

„Sofort runter von mir," presste ich hervor, doch Gérard lachte nur. Er beugte sich hinab um mich zu küssen und ich drehte das Gesicht zur Seite. Großer Fehler! Jetzt landeten die Lippen des Vampirs nur knapp neben meiner Halsschlagader. Sanft küsste er meinen Hals. Mein Puls beschleunigte sich und die Atmung wurde flacher.

„Isch spüre dein Verlangen nasch mir, ma petite sorcière," hauchte er. Sein warmer Atem strich über meine Haut.

„Na und? Ich war schon auf viele Männer scharf. Das heißt gar nichts. Sie sind trotzdem ein Vampir und mit denen fange ich nichts an."

„Isch kann disch zu einem von uns maschen. Ein Metamorphmagus Vampir, du wärst etwas Besonderes. Verbinde deine Mascht mit mir und wir wären unschlagbar."

„Nein, niemals."

„Oder isch könnte disch bloß töten."

„Lieber tot als ein Vampir."

Er hob den Kopf und sah mich prüfend an, als wollte er feststellen, ob ich es ernst meinte. Das tat ich.

„Ein Jammer." Gérard seufzte und stand auf. Sofort griff ich nach meinem Zauberstab und kam dann ebenfalls auf die Füße. Ich zitterte leicht und das Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals.

„Ge'," sagte Gérard, wobei er sich von mir abwandte. „Und komm nischt wieder, bis du bereit bist, für das, was isch dir anbiete."

Er ließ mich wirklich gehen, einfach so. Also gut. Bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte, drehte ich mich auf dem Absatz um und verließ sein Reich.

Juli 1995

Es ging auf vierzehn Uhr zu und die Kantine des Ministeriums für Zauberei leerte sich allmählich. Ich stopfte mir eine letzte Gabel Pommes Frites in den Mund und legte sie dann zu dem restlichen Geschirr auf das Tablett. Dabei stieß ich ein Glas um und dessen Innhalt ergoss sich über den Daily Prophet, der zusammengefaltet neben meinem Kollegen Kingsley Shacklebolt lag.

„Verdammt, Tonks. Ich werde nie kapieren, wie jemand so ungeschicktes Aurorin werden konnte."

„Reg dich nicht auf, Kingsley." Ich nahm eine Serviette und begann den Kürbissaft aufzuwischen. „Um deinen Prophet ist es sowieso nicht schade. Die schreiben in letzter Zeit nur Mist."

„Ach, findest du?" Er sah mich sehr ernst an.

„Äh, ich meine nur-" Shit! Warum kann ich nie meinen Mund halten? „Es geht mir nur auf die Nerven, andauernd zu lesen, wie labil Harry Potter angeblich ist."

„Soso." Kingsley stand auf und warf die nasse Zeitung auf sein Essenstablett. „Ich würde mit solchen Meinungsäußerungen vorsichtig sein." Damit ging er und ließ mich allein.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Als ich an jenem Abend das Gebäude verließ, lehnte Kingsley draußen an der Mauer. Er sagte, er habe auf mich gewartet. Wenn ich nichts anderes vorhabe, gäbe es da eine kleine Versammlung, zu der er mich gerne mitnehmen würde. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich etwas anderes vor. Meine Freundin Tara gab eine Party, zu der ich gehen wollte. Aber Kingsley hatte mich neugierig gemacht und so begleitete ich ihn und nahm mir vor, eben etwas später auf der Party aufzukreuzen.

Wir apparierten vor einem kleinen Cottage. Es war schon dämmerig, doch so fern man die Umgebung erkennen konnte, sah sie schottisch aus. Auf unser Klopfen hin wurde die Tür von einem Mann geöffnet. Er war groß, schlaksig, Mitte Dreißig. Graubraunes Haar fiel ihm in die Stirn.

„Kingsley, du bringst eine neue Rekrutin?" Er sah mich aus silberblauen Augen neugierig an.

„Das will ich hoffen. Ich dachte Dumbledore könnte mal mit ihr reden."

„Dann kommt rein." Wir betraten das Haus und unser Gastgeber stellte sich mir als Remus Lupin vor. „Darf ich Ihren Umhang nehmen?"

„Gerne." Ich knöpfte die schwarze Aurorenrobe auf und reichte sie Remus. Dumme Idee! Darunter trug ich nämlich mein Partyoutfit für heute Nacht: Enges schwarzes Top, schwarzer Minirock, Netzstrümpfe und Doc Martin's. Remus Blick verweilte eine Sekunde zu lange, auf meinen Beine, doch ansonsten blieb er cool und ich versuchte krampfhaft nicht rot zu werden. Kingsley beherrschte sich nicht so gut, und ließ ein unmännliches Kichern hören.

Wir betraten ein spartanisch eingerichtetes Wohnzimmer, in dem trotz der Sommerhitze ein Kaminfeuer brannte. Auf einem Sofa saßen Severus Snape und Minerva McGonagall, ganz so, als ob sie sich nicht in Wirklichkeit hassen würden. Hinter ihnen stand Albus Dumbledore.

Plötzlich fühlte ich mich wieder wie eine vierzehnjährige, die etwas ausgefressen hatte und auf ihre Bestrafung wartete. „Bitte sagen Sie mir, dass sie nicht auch Lehrer sind," wandte ich mich an Remus. Er runzelte leicht die Stirn und antwortete dann: „Das bin ich nicht mehr." Nicht mehr. Oh Merlin, ich war wohl wieder in ein Fettnäpfchen getreten. Bravo Tonks.

„Tja, ich wüsste gerne, warum ich eigentlich hier bin," sagte ich zu niemand bestimmtem.

„Eine exzellente Frage," erwiderte Dumbledore. „Ich nehme an, Kingsley denkt, du wärest eine Bereicherung für den Orden des Phönix."

„Den was?"

„Bitte, setzt dich doch, Nymphadora. Ich werde alles erklären."

„Okay, aber ich heiße Tonks. Einfach nur Tonks."

Dumbledore brauchte ungefähr eine halbe Stunde, um alles über Voldemort, Harry und den Orden zu erzählen. Danach war ich sehr schnell bereit mitzumachen.

Irgendwann kam das Gespräch darauf, dass der Orden ein Hauptquartier suche, da Remus' Haus auf die Dauer zu klein sei. „Ach, das ist Ihr Haus?" fragte ich ihn.

„Ja," sagte er knapp. Er blickte gedankenverloren in seine Teetasse. Vielleicht sah er dort die Zukunft. Oder er wollte mich nicht ansehen, weil er mich unsympathisch fand.

„Es ist sehr hübsch," erwiderte ich und schenkte ihm mein freundlichstes Lächeln.

„Ich hoffe nur, du hast nicht zu schnell zugestimmt uns beizutreten, Nymphadora," sagte in diesem Moment Snape. „Es wäre zu schade, wenn du uns in ein paar Wochen wieder verlassen würdest zum Beispiel weil du nicht einverstanden bist mit dem Lebensstil, den unser Lupin hier führt."

„Ach, sind Sie schwul?" Ich sah Remus prüfend an.

„Nein, ein Werwolf."

Ich ließ meine Tasse fallen und sie zerschellte auf dem Holzfußboden. Ich holte nicht meinen Zauberstab hervor um sie zu reparieren und versuchte auch nicht, den ausgelaufenen Tee aufzuwischen. Ich sah einfach nur Remus Lupin an, der bis eben wie ein ganz netter, attraktiver Mann gewirkt hatte, und nun stellte sich heraus, dass er ein Monster war.

„Ist das ein Problem für Sie?" Endlich hob er den Kopf und blickte mir direkt in die Augen.

„Haben Sie es absichtlich getan?" konterte ich.

„Was getan?"

„Sich beißen lassen."

„Natürlich nicht. Ich wurde als Kind angefallen."

„Und ich gebe keinem Opfer die Schuld am Verbrechen." Ja, Remus war ein Monster wie ein Vampir, aber er war auch ein Opfer wie Jonas und ein Überlebender wie ich. Einen Moment lang saßen wir uns schweigend gegenüber. Schließlich reparierte er die zerbrochene Tasse mit einem Zauber, während ich den Boden sauber wischte.

_Fortsetzung Folgt._


	5. Liebe

**5. Kapitel: Liebe**

Oktober 1995

Die Bibliothek war bei weitem einer der angenehmsten Räume in Grimmauld Place 12. Dort brannte immer ein Feuer im großen Steinkamin, es gab ein paar interessante, ausgefallene Bücher und eine gut bestückte Bar. Nach einem besonders stressigen Tag im Ministerium betrat ich dieses Zimmer, um in Ruhe ein Glas Feuerwhiskey zu trinken, als ich bemerkte, dass das Sofa schon belegt war. Remus saß dort und las. Was für eine Überraschung.

„Wotcher," grüßte ich und ließ mich neben ihm nieder. Er murmelte etwas und sah mich dabei noch nicht einmal an.

„Was liest du da?" Ich beugte mich nach vorne und verdrehte den Kopf, um den Titel seines Buches erkennen zu können: _A Time To Kill_. „Ich liebe John Grisham," sagte ich. „Hätte nie gedacht, dass du auch ein Fan von Muggelliteratur bist."

„Entschuldige mich bitte." Er klappte das Buch zu und stand auf, um das Zimmer zu verlassen.

„Remus, warte." Ich sprang auf die Füße und hielt ihn beim Ellenbogen fest. „Was ist in den letzten Tagen mit dir los? Du siehst mich nicht an, sprichst kaum mit mir. Habe ich dich irgendwie beleidigt?"

„Tonks, bitte. Lass es einfach gut sein."

„Erst wenn du mir sagst, was ich falsch gemacht habe."

„Gar nichts."

„Lüg mich nicht an."

Er fluchte unterdrückt und dann – schneller als es für einen Menschen möglich gewesen wäre – warf er sein Buch auf den Boden, packte mich bei den Schultern und drückte mich gegen die Wand. „Du möchtest wissen, was los ist? In Ordnung, ich sage es dir: Ich habe Gefühle für dich, schon seit längerer Zeit. In zwei Tagen ist Vollmond, und je näher er kommt, desto weniger kann ich den Wolf in mir unterdrücken." Mit diesen Worten küsste er mich hart.

Abrupt ließ er ab von mir und setzte sich wieder auf das Sofa. Sein Gesicht vergrub er in den Händen. „Es tut mir leid." Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

Wie versteinert stand ich da. Und ich dachte, mich könnte nichts mehr überraschen. Kurz musste ich an Gérard denken. Zuerst ein Vampir, dann ein Werwolf. Warum waren nur alle Monster scharf auf mich? Doch während ich Remus so betrachtete, wusste ich, dass er kein Monster war, sondern nur ein Mann mit einer dunklen Seite. Und hatten wir die nicht alle?

Langsam ging ich zu ihm und setzte mich. Ich zog die Hände von seinem Gesicht weg und ergriff sein Kinn, um ihn zu zwingen, mich anzusehen. Unsicher blinzelte er mich unter seinen nach vorne gefallenen Haaren an. Ich lächelte und dann küsste ich ihn sanft, so dass sich gerade unsere Lippen berührten. Nach einer zögerlichen Sekunde erwiderte er meinen Kuss und wir wurden leidenschaftlicher. Er schmeckte nach Pfefferminztee, nach Schokolade und nach Remus. Ich begann die Knöpfe seines karierten Flanellhemdes zu öffnen, doch als ich nackte Haut berührte stockte ich. Seine ganze Brust war übersäht mit Narbengewebe.

„Ich weiß, es ist nicht besonders schön," sagte Remus. Er drehte sich weg und begann die Knöpfe wieder zu schließen.

„Du bist nicht der einzige hier, der von einem Monster angefallen wurde," erwiderte ich. Er schaute mich an und hob überrascht die Augenbrauen. Ich schluckte schwer. Eigentlich hatte ich das nicht erwähnen wollen. Niemand im Orden wusste es, außer Charlie. Aber wenn ich die Sache mit Remus wirklich durchziehen wollte, dann wäre es wohl besser, ehrlich zu sein. Ich zog die schwarze Aurorenrobe zur Seite um meine Halsbeuge zu entblößen. Dann schloss ich zur Konzentration die Augen und machte die Metamorphose rückgängig – der Vampirbiss erschien. Remus keuchte erschrocken auf.

„Es ist vier Jahre her," erklärte ich. „Einer meiner Freunde starb bei dem Angriff. Damals schwor ich mir, Monster in jeglicher Form zu jagen. Deswegen wurde ich Aurorin."

Remus fuhr sanft mit den Fingerspitzen über die Narbe. „Dann solltest du dich lieber nicht mit mir einlassen," sagte er. „Werwölfe sind auch Monster."

„So dachte ich früher, aber jetzt nicht mehr."

„Was hat sich geändert?"

„Ich traf dich. Du bist höflich und hilfsbereit, liest John Grisham und rauchst nicht."

„Aber du rauchst."

„Ich versuche es mir abzugewöhnen. Ist eine ungesunde Angewohnheit."

Er lachte und ich stimmte mit ein. Dann nahm ich sein Gesicht zwischen meine Hände und küsste ihn abermals.

Juli 1996

Er war überrascht, mich an seiner Türschwelle zu sehen. So überrascht, dass ich ihn überrumpeln konnte und mich an ihm vorbei in sein Zimmer in Grimmauld Place drängte.

„Nymphadora, was machst du hier?" fragte Remus.

„Ich komme mit dir."

Sein Blick wanderte zu dem Koffer, den ich trug, und er schüttelte den Kopf. „Auf keinen Fall. Der Auftrag ist gefährlich genug für mich, aber du würdest keinen Tag überleben. Greyback würde sofort merken, dass du kein Werwolf bist und dich umbringen."

„Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du alleine zu den Monstern gehst," sagte ich bestimmt. Remus senkte den Kopf, wobei ihm die Haare ins Gesicht fielen. Ich schaute ihn an, doch ich sah nicht Remus sondern Jonas. Mein Freund, der von den Monstern ermordet wurde, während ich untätig daneben stand – so etwas würde nicht noch einmal vorkommen.

„Ich bin auch ein Monster, falls du das vergessen haben solltest," antwortete Remus.

„Nein, du bist ein Mann, ein guter Mann." Ich stellte meinen Koffer ab und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich bin kein Mensch und es ist in deinem Interesse, dich von mir fernzuhalten."

„Ach, mach mir nichts vor, Remus." Schön langsam wurde ich wütend. Diese Diskussion hatten wir in den letzten Tagen oft genug gehabt. „Du hast nicht mit mir Schluss gemacht, weil du ein Werwolf bist und mich schützen willst. Nein, es liegt nur an Sirius. Er hat dir viel bedeutet und ist gestorben. Jetzt hast du Angst, mich auch zu verlieren, und um dir den Schmerz zu ersparen, bringst du es lieber gleich hinter dich und servierst mich ab."

Endlich hob Remus den Kopf und sah mich an. In seinem Gesicht spiegelten sich viele einander widerstreitende Emotionen. „Sieh es endlich ein, Tonks, es ist aus."

„Jetzt bin ich plötzlich Tonks? Vorher war ich noch Nymphadora." Er war der einzige Mensch, der mich so nennen durfte. Der einzige, der es schaffte, diesen Namen schön klingen zu lassen, wie eine Liebkosung. Er hatte mich immer so genannt und jetzt vermisste ich es.

„Es tut mir leid, Tonks." Remus wandte sich der Türe zu, um sie mir zu öffnen und mich buchstäblich hinaus zu werfen.

„Liebst du Nymphadora Tonks?" fragte ich. Meine Stimme klang dabei belegt vor zurückgehaltenen Tränen der Verzweiflung.

Remus hielt inne, die Hand am Türknauf. „Hoffnungslos," sagte er leise.

Ich ging zu ihm und drehte ihn langsam zu mir um. „Wonach schmeckt das dann?" Ich stellte mich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn zärtlich.

„Nach Vergangenheit."

Ich trat zurück. Jetzt konnte ich die Tränen nicht mehr unterdrücken und sie flossen mir wie Sturzbäche über das Gesicht. „Damit kann ich natürlich nicht mithalten," sagte ich. „Dir bedeutet nur das Gestern etwas, mit deinen toten Freunden und unserer toten Liebe." Noch bevor er antworten konnte, schnappte ich meinen Koffer und drängte an ihm vorbei hinaus auf den Gang. Dort stieß ich mit Hermine zusammen. Sie sah mich überrascht an. Da ich keine Lust hatte, ihr zu erklären, warum ich weinend aus Remus' Zimmer kam, ließ ich sie einfach stehen und ging weiter.

Ich konnte gerade noch hören, dass Hermine sagte: „Sie hat wohl Sirius' Tod noch nicht überwunden. Das nennt man die Schuldgefühle der Überlebenden."

„Richtig," antwortete Remus gelassen, so als hätte er mir nicht gerade das Herz gebrochen.

_Fortsetzung folgt._

_Bemerkung 1: Je mehr Reviews ich bekomme, desto schneller schreibe ich das nächste Kapitel._

_Bemerkung 2: Falls sich unter meinen Lesern Farscapefans befinden, dann werden ihnen ein paar Zeilen am Ende des Kapitels bekannt vorgekommen sein. Aber wo soll ich denn klauen, wenn nicht von der besten SciFi Serie der Welt? Und seien wir doch mal ehrlich: Tonks/Remus hat durchaus Ähnlichkeit mit John/Aeryn._


	6. Krieg

**6. Kapitel: Krieg**

Juni 1997

Dumbledore war tot. Shit. Ich konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Irgendwie war das alles viel zu surreal. Ich wusste, dass Dumbledore auch nur ein Mensch wie jeder andere gewesen war, und doch hatte ich ihn wohl für unsterblich gehalten. Und ausgerechnet Snape hatte ihn ermordet – dieser schleimige Verräter.

Auf der Veranda des Fuchsbaus sitzend zündete ich mir eine Zigarette an, wobei meine Hände zitterten. Irgendwann im letzten Jahr hatte ich wieder angefangen zu Rauchen. Krieg war einfach viel zu stressig, um damit aufzuhören. Und dann war da natürlich noch diese Sache mit Remus. Ich stöhnte leise auf. Das hatte ich heute Abend im Krankenflügel wirklich prima hingekriegt. Niemand konnte sich selbst so gut in aller Öffentlichkeit demütigen wie ich.

Ich hörte leise Schritte, dann ließ sich jemand neben mir nieder.

„Wann bist du aus Rumänien hergekommen?"

„Gerade eben," antwortete Charlie. „Ich glaube es noch immer nicht, dass er tot ist."

„Willkommen im Club."

Einige Zeit lang saßen wir schweigend nebeneinander und betrachteten den nächtlichen Garten. Wie konnte nur alles so friedlich und ruhig wirken, wenn Dumbledore tot war? Ich rauchte meine Zigarette fertig und zündete mir eine neue an. Als diese abgebrannt war, wandte ich mich meinem alten Freund zu.

„Dumbledore wusste, was in Kanada geschehen war. Er wusste ebenfalls, dass Gérard mit seinem Gefolge in London ist. Er wollte, dass ich zu ihm gehe und versuche die Vampire auf unsere Seite zu ziehen."

„Und?" Charlie sah mich mit hochgezogenen Brauen an.

„Ich lehnte es ab. Sagte Monstern könne man nicht trauen."

„Du hast richtig gehandelt."

„Und wenn nicht? Vampire wären mächtige Verbündete. Vielleicht wäre Dumbledore dann nicht-"

„Tu das nicht," unterbrach mich Charlie. „Gibt dir nicht die Schuld an seinem Tod."

Ich schluckte einmal schwer. Meine Hände hatten aufgehört zu zittern, dafür war mir jetzt speiübel. Vielleicht bekam ich ja ein Magengeschwür. Super. Ich stand auf.

„Wie dem auch sei – ich werde heute zu Gérard gehen. Vielleicht hilft er uns."

„Und vielleicht bringt er dich um."

„Meine Entscheidung steht fest."

Ich ging ins Haus, um meinen Umhang zu holen. Ich hatte ihn im Wohnzimmer abgelegt. Molly, Arthur, Kingsley und Remus waren auch dort. Ich schnappte meinen Umhang und wollte mich leise aus dem Staub machen, als Charlie mich einholte.

„Tonks, das kannst du nicht ernst meinen." Er sprach so laut, dass alle uns ansahen.

„Was für eine Wahl habe ich? Er wird mich schon nicht töten." Mit diesen Worten wollte ich an ihm vorbei gehen, doch er hielt mich fest.

„Vielleicht wird er dich einfach nur beißen." Irgendjemand im Raum ließ etwas fallen. Wir boten ihnen auch wirklich ein schönes Spektakel.

„Bevor das geschieht, werde ich ihn töten," rief ich.

„Ach wirklich? Du hast selbst gesagt, dass er dich fasziniert. Vielleicht willst du es ja. Vielleicht bist du auf eine perverse Art in ihn verliebt."

Ich verpasste Charlie eine schallende Ohrfeige. „Ich könnte niemals ein Monster lieben!" Meine Stimme brach. Ich drehte mich schnell um und verließ das Zimmer, bevor ich hier vor allen einen hysterischen Anfall bekam. Beim Hinausgehen erhaschte ich einen kurzen Blick auf Remus' Gesicht – er war leichenblass. Oh Merlin, er nahm doch wohl nicht an, dass wir von ihm redeten?

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Noch einmal stieg ich die Treppe zu Gérards unterirdischem Reich hinab. Sanftes Kerzenlicht und die Klänge von Mozarts Don Giovanni empfingen mich, als ich die weitläufige Höhle betrat. Sie war leer, bis auf den Meistervampir, der in der Mitte auf einem Thron saß. Er war ganz in schwarz gekleidet und lächelte mich an, als hätte er mein Kommen erwartet.

„Nymphadora, du bist endlisch zu mir gekommen." Ich konnte mich nicht erinnern, ihm jemals meinen Namen genannt zu haben, und doch überraschte es mich nicht, dass er ihn wusste.

„Die Geschehnisse in der Zaubererwelt sind dir sicher nicht entgangen," sagte ich. „Ich bin gekommen, um dich zu bitten, uns beim Kampf gegen Voldemort beizustehen."

„Alors, warum sollte isch das tun?" Er stand auf und glitt auf mich zu. Kein Mensch war zu solchen mühelos fließenden Bewegungen fähig.

„Weil es das Richtige ist."

Er lachte heiser und fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen über meine Wange. „Alles ´at seinen Preis, ma chère."

„Ich kann dir nichts anbieten."

„Nur disch selbst." Er sah mir tief in die Augen und mein Atem stockte. Shit! Warum ging er mir nur so unter die Haut?

Ich wollte gerade den Mund öffnen, um eine mehr oder weniger intelligente Antwort zu geben, als ich ein Geräusch hörte und herumfuhr. Zwei Vampire stürmten herein und zwischen sich schleppten sie Remus mit. Er sah sehr mitgenommen aus, seine Roben waren zerrissen und er blutete aus einer Stirnwunde. Sie stießen ihn zu Boden. Seine Hände waren am Rücken zusammengebunden.

„Wir fanden ihn, wie er sich hier hereinschleichen wollte," sagte einer der Vampire.

„Mon Amour, wir ´aben einen Gast," Gérard sah Remus durchdringend an. „Einen Werwolf. ´ast du i'n mitgebrascht."

„Nein. Ich kam alleine."

„Aber du kennst i'n?"

„Ja. Tu ihm nichts."

„Pourquoi?" Gérard fasste meinen linken Oberarm und zog mich nah an sich. „Er ist ein Eindringling."

„Lassen Sie sie los," rief Remus. Er hatte sich so gut er konnte auf den Knien aufgerichtet. „Tun Sie mit mir, was Sie wollen, aber lassen Sie Nymphadora gehen."

„Monsieur, daschten Sie, isch würde sie verletzten? Sie ist mein Gast, nur Sie sind ´ier eingebroschen und werden dafür sterben." Mit diesen Worten war er bei Remus, packte ihn an der Kehle und zog ihn in die Höhe, bis er mit den Füßen einige Zentimeter über dem Boden baumelte. Gérards Diener zogen sich zurück.

„Nein, bitte, verschone ihn." Ich lief zu den beiden Männern und legte meine Hände flehend auf Gérards Schulter. Er schleuderte Remus auf die Erde, wo dieser sich nach Luft ringend zusammen rollte.

„Warum?" schrie Gérard und sah mich zornig an. „Du kommst ´er und bittest misch, in deinem Krieg zu kämpfen. Du bittest misch, i'n leben zu lassen. Aber du weigerst disch, deine Mascht mit mir zu teilen. Also warum sollte isch deine Wünsche erfüllen?"

Ich sah zu Remus. Er richtete sich gerade wieder auf. Unsere Blicke trafen sich. „Es tut mir so leid, Dora," sagte er. „Charlie erzählte mir, was du vorhast und ich wollte dich nur beschützen."

In diesem Moment wurde mir klar, dass es nur einen Ausweg gab. Ich schloss für einen Moment die Augen, und als ich sie wieder öffnete, hatten sie sich mit Tränen gefüllt, doch mein Entschluss stand fest. Ein letztes Mal sah ich Remus an, prägte mir seine Erscheinung genau ein. Er stand da, verwundet, die Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht und mein Herz quoll über. Ich bewegte die Lippen und hoffte, er konnte ablesen, was ich ihm mitteilen wollte: _Ich liebe dich._

Nun wandte ich mich wieder Gérard zu. Seine Augen waren starr auf mich gerichtet. Er bewegte sich nicht, doch ich fühlte die Macht, die er ausstrahlte. „Lass ihn unbeschadet gehen und nimm mich," sagte ich.

„Wie bitte?" Er zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Behalte mich bei dir. Verwandle mich in einen Vampir, mache mich zu deiner Gefährtin. Teile meine Kräfte, für alle Ewigkeit. Das willst du doch." Ich ließ meine schwarze Aurorenrobe zu Boden gleiten. Darunter trug ich eine schwarze Hose und eine weiße Bluse.

„Du willst disch für i'n opfern? Non, das glaube isch nischt."

„Du sagtest einmal, dass du mein Verlangen riechst. Dann weißt du auch, dass ich die Wahrheit spreche, wenn ich sage, ich will für immer an deiner Seite bleiben." Ich ging auf Gérard zu, bis ich direkt vor ihm stand und knöpfte meine Bluse auf. Dann schob ich sie über die Schultern zurück, um meinen Hals für seinen Biss frei zu machen.

„Nein, tu das nicht, Tonks," rief Remus hinter mir. „Wirf nicht dein Leben weg für mich."

Ich schenkte Remus keine Beachtung. Für mich zählte nur Gérard, der regungslos auf mich hinabblickte. Ich legte die Hände auf seine Brust und strich nach oben bis zu seinen Schultern. Ich konnte seine Muskeln unter dem dünnen Hemdstoff fühlen. Ich stellte mich auf die Zehenspitzen, bis meine Lippen fasst die seinen berührten und flüsterte: „Lass nur ihn gehen und ich gehöre dir."

„So sei es." Mit diesen Worten schlang er die Arme um meine Taille, zog meinen Körper fest an seinen und küsste mich. Es war ein fester, leidenschaftlicher Kuss, der mir den Atem raubte. Dann wanderten seine Lippen über meine Wange, über mein Kiefer, runter zu meinem Hals. Hier zögerte er kurz. Ich fuhr mit den Händen in sein Haar und drückte ihn an mich. Dies war die letzte Aufforderung, auf die er gewartet hatte, und so schlug er seine Zähne in meinen Hals und begann zu trinken.

Es tat weh, aber nur ein bisschen. Schon sehr bald überfiel mich ein Schwindel. Mein Herz pochte immer schneller, das Blut rauschte in meinen Ohren, mein Gesichtsfeld engte sich ein. Die Welt um uns verschwand und es gab nur noch Gérard und mich. Ich wäre hingefallen, hätte er mich nicht festgehalten. Schließlich versank ich in einem Nebel, das Bewusstsein verließ mich, als würde ich in einen tiefen Schlaf fallen. Das Letzte, was ich wahrnahm, war dass Gérard mich sanft auf den Boden legte und sagte: „Isch will keine Märtyrerin. Ne'men Sie das Mädschen. Was von i'r übrig ist, es ge'ört I'nen."

_Fortsetzung folgt._

_Bemerkung: Und wir sind bei HBP angekommen. Was haltete ihr von dem Kapitel? Ist doch ein hübscher Cliffhanger. Ich schätze, es wird noch 1-2 Kapitel in dieser Geschichte geben._


	7. Hoffnung

**7. Kapitel: Hoffnung**

Es würde noch ungefähr eine halbe Stunde dauern, bis die Sonne im Meer versank. Bis dahin tauchte sie die unzähligen Wellen in glitzerndes Rot und Orange. Die Luft fühlte sich angenehm warm an auf der vielen Haut, die mein kurzes, geblümtes Sommerkleid freiließ. Erfüllt war sie vom Duft des Salzwassers und der Pinienbäume, die den Strand säumten.

„Wir sind nie dazugekommen, eine Woche in Kroatien Urlaub zu machen, im Liegestuhl Cocktails zu trinken und dabei braun zu werden," sagte Jonas. Er ließ sich auf einem Felsen nieder und hob eine Hand voll Kieselsteine auf, um sie einen nach dem anderen weit in die See hinauszuwerfen.

„Das soll Kroatien sein?" fragte ich zweifelnd.

„Nur ein paar Kilometer von Umag entfernt." Die letzten goldenen Sonnenstrahlen verfingen sich in Jonas' Haar. Er trug es nun um einiges länger, als bei unserer letzten Begegnung – seinem Tod. Ja, richtig, jetzt fiel es mir wieder ein, Jonas war ermordet worden. Und ich anscheinend auch.

„Ich glaube, das ist der Himmel," sagte ich.

„Blödsinn, so etwas wie den Himmel gibt es nicht," antwortete Jonas bestimmt.

„Verarschen kann ich mich auch alleine. Du hast ins Gras gebissen, Jonas, genauso wie ich. Oder besser gesagt: Wir wurden beide von Vampiren gebissen und ausgeblutet. Wir sind tot. Folglich muss das der Himmel sein."

„Genau genommen bin nur ich tot," sagte er, "und das ist die Zwischenwelt, in der man sein früheres Leben verarbeitet, bis man bereit ist, in ein neues geboren zu werden." Jonas warf die restlichen Kiesel ins Wasser und sah nun mich an. „Aber du gehörst hier nicht her – noch nicht. Der Vampir ließ dich leben, du liegst jetzt im Koma."

Ich setzte mich auf einen weißen Felsen neben Jonas, zog meine Sandalen aus und ließ die Zehen ins Meer baumeln. „Und wie lange bleibe ich?"

„Das hängt von dir ab. Du kannst jederzeit aufwachen. Das Problem ist nur, dass du es nicht willst. Schon viel zu lange hast du einen Todeswunsch und jetzt könnte er sich erfüllen."

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie schwierig es für mich war," sagte ich. „Voldemort ist zurück, der Großteil meiner Familie küsst ihm die Füße, meine Freunde sterben einer nach dem anderen, die Dementoren brüten,…"

„Und dein Freund, der dumme Werwolf, hat mit dir Schluss gemacht," beendete Jonas.

„Ja." Mir liefen Tränen über die Wangen und ich versuchte nicht, sie wegzuwischen. „Und ich vermisse dich, Jonas. Es tut mir so leid, dass ich dich nicht retten konnte."

„Mit der alten Geschichte musst du endlich abschließen." Er zog ein Taschentuch aus der Hose und reichte es mir. „Erstens war es nicht deine Aufgabe, mich zu beschützen, und zweitens hättest du nichts gegen eine Handvoll Vampire ausrichten können – damals warst du schließlich noch keine Aurorin."

„Aber jetzt bin ich eine." Ich trocknete mein Gesicht.

„Genau, und bevor wir uns wieder sehen, musst du noch etwas erledigen." Eine sanfte Brise wehte Jonas einige Haarsträhnen ins Gesicht und er strich sie abwesend mit einer Hand zurück.

„Voldemort kalt stellen, den Weltfrieden sichern und Remus heiraten?"

„Nicht ganz." Er grinste mich schief an. „Leider darf ich dir nichts verraten, das würde gegen die Regeln verstoßen."

„Wann kümmerst du dich schon um Regeln?"

„Immer, wenn ich sie für sinnvoll erachte."

Ich seufzte und warf einen letzten sehnsuchtsvollen Blick auf den Horizont, wo der Himmel das Meer küsste. „Ich sollte dann wohl besser gehen."

„Bis zum nächsten Leben, Tonks," sagte Jonas sanft. Er beugte sich zu mir und küsste mich auf die Wange. Dann löste sich alles in Wolkengebilden auf.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Als ich die Augen aufschlug, wusste ich sofort, dass ich in St. Mungo's lag. Das ganze Zimmer war von hellem Tageslicht durchflutet. Vor dem Fenster hob sich die dunkle Silhouette eines Mannes ab. Er hielt den Kopf leicht gebeugt und als ihm ein paar lose Haarsträhnen ins Gesicht fielen, strich er sie abwesend mit einer Hand zurück.

„Jonas," wollte ich rufen, doch es kam nur ein Krächzen aus meiner Kehle.

Der Mann drehte sich auf der Stelle um und eilte an mein Bett. Es war Remus. „Du bist wach! Oh Merlin, du bist endlich wach! Ich dachte, ich hätte dich verloren." Er nahm meine Hand und küsste sie zärtlich.

„Jonas ist nicht hier." Ich schloss die Augen, doch sie füllten sich nicht mit Tränen. Das war doch schon ein Fortschritt. Als ich sie wieder öffnete, betrachtete Remus mich nachdenklich.

„Wer ist Jonas?" fragte er.

„Mein Freund, der vor ein paar Jahren bei dem Vampirangriff starb." Erstaunt stellte ich fest, dass mich der Gedanke an ihn nicht mehr mit bitterer Trauer erfüllte. Im Gegenteil, ich spürte einen seltsamen Frieden, der sich in mir ausbreitete. Ich setzte mich im Bett auf.

„Du brauchst jetzt viel Ruhe," sagte Remus. „Gérard hat viel getrunken, es war beinahe zu spät, als er zuließ, dass ich dich ins Krankenhaus bringe."

„Was ich brauche ist ein Spiegel," antwortete ich entschlossen. Remus war einigermaßen verwirrt, doch er ging hinaus und kam mit dem Taschenspiegel einer Heilerin zurück. Die dazugehörige Besitzerin brachte er ebenfalls mit. Sie untersuchte mich kurz und erklärte dann, dass ich mich auf dem besten Wege zur vollkommenen Genesung befand. Noch ein, zwei Tage, dann könnte sie mich ruhigen Gewissens entlassen.

Ich bedankte mich höflich, wie meine Mutter es mir beigebracht hatte, und als die Heilerin endlich verschwunden war, machte ich mich ans Werke. Ich betrachtete mein Spiegelbild. Die neue Bisswunde an meinem Hals hatte eine Narbe gebildet. Da sie von einem Meistervampir stammte, würde sie mit keinem Zauber, noch nicht einmal mit Metamorphkräften verschwinden. Diese Zeichnung würde mir für immer bleiben, doch störte ich mich nicht daran, denn sie war der Beweis, dass ich den Mut gehabt hatte, mich dem Vampir zu stellen, und es überlebt hatte.

Der Rest meines Spiegelbildes sah so aus, wie jeden Tag in den letzten Monaten. Ein blasses herzförmiges Gesicht, dunkle Augen und mausbraune Haare. Ich atmete einmal tief durch. Ich dachte an die letzte Woche in Hogwarts, an die Party, an Jonas, an meine grasgrünen Haare von damals. Ich konzentrierte mich und eine Sekunde später hatte ich grüne Haare. Meine Kräfte waren zurückgekehrt.

„Wow," sagte Remus. Er ließ sich auf einem Stuhl neben meinem Bett nieder.

„Wie wortgewandt du dich ausdrückst, Professor Lupin." Ich musste schmunzeln.

Remus sah auf seine Hände, die er ineinander verschränkt im Schoß hielt. Nach einigen Momenten des Schweigens sagte er geradeheraus: „Wenn du meinetwegen gestorben wärest, dann hätte ich mich selbst umgebracht."

Das musste ich mir kurz durch den Kopf gehen lassen. Schließlich antwortete ich: „Soll das eine Entschuldigung sein, oder willst du wieder mit mir zusammen kommen."

Endlich hob er den Kopf und sah mir direkt in die Augen. „Ja," war seine ganze Antwort.

„Ich dachte, du wärest zu alt, zu arm, zu gefährlich."

„Das bin ich auch. Aber ich bin auch selbstsüchtig und will ohne dich nicht mehr leben."

Was für ein Schock! Es konnte wirklich niemand behaupten, dass ich ein ereignisloses Leben führte. Nach allem, was er mir angetan hatte, sollte ich Remus eigentlich aus Prinzip zurückweisen. Aber ich wollte ihn noch immer, mit jeder Faser meines Wesens. Und warum sollte ich mir etwas, das ich begehrte, verweigern? Wer weiß schon, wie viel Zeit einem noch bleibt, um diese Welt zu genießen?

„Also gut," sagte ich, „aber wenn du mich noch einmal abservierst, dann besorge ich mir eine Pistole mit Silbermunition."

Remus lächelte erleichtert, wodurch er um einige Jahre jünger wirkte. Er stand auf und beugte sich zu mir, um mich auf die Wange zu küssen, doch ich hielt seinen Kopf mit beiden Händen fest und küsste ihn richtig auf den Mund. Ich hatte zu lange existieren müssen ohne seinen Geschmack auf meinen Lippen, meiner Zunge. Ich würde diesen Moment genießen, sowie jeden weiteren, der mir noch geschenkt wurde, ob ich nun noch einen Tag hatte oder hundert Jahre. Und während der Mann, den ich liebte, sich neben mich legte, um mich in seine starken Arme zu ziehen, verfärbten meine Haare sich pink, ohne dass ich es merkte.

_ENDE_

_Bemerkung: Das war vorerst das letzte Kapitel; doch vielleicht werde ich nach __Deathly__Hallows__ weiter schreiben. Vielen Dank an alle, die mir __Reviews__ hinterließen – es bedeutete mir wirklich sehr viel und ich würde mich freuen über Abschlussbewertungen._


	8. Tod

**8. Kapitel: Tod**

Er liebte mich nicht.

Es hatte lange gedauert, bis ich es endlich verstand. Und als mir die Erkenntnis endlich dämmerte, war es zu spät. Zu viel war in der Zwischenzeit passiert.

Als Remus an jenem Tag in St. Mungo's zu mir zurückkehrte dachte ich, die Liebe hätte letztendlich doch gesiegt. Sobald ich aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wurde, brachte er mich nach Hause, wo wir über einander herfielen. Die ganze Nacht und den darauffolgenden Tag verbrachten wir im Bett. Ich war fest davon überzeugt, dies wäre mein Märchen Happy Ende.

Keine zwei Wochen später stellte ich fest, dass ich schwanger war. Als ich es Remus erzählte, hielt er prompt um meine Hand an. Ekstatisch willigte ich ein, ohne daran zu denken, dass es für einen altmodischen Mann wie Remus Lupin Pflicht war, die schwangere Freundin zu heiraten, ob er nun wirklich sein Leben an ihrer Seite verbringen wollte oder nicht.

Als er mich dann doch verließ, um mit dem Dream Team Voldemorts Verfolgung aufzunehmen, ging mir endlich ein Licht auf. Ohne Zweifel hatten Remus und ich eine Verbindung. Unser Leben lang waren wir beide immer etwas anders als alle anderen gewesen, obwohl wir uns nach Zugehörigkeit sehnten. Außerdem befanden wir uns mitten in einem Krieg – und wenn der Tod so nah war, schäumten die Emotionen über. Also hatten wir uns aneinander geklammert, in der Hoffnung Liebe zu finden, das Leben auszukosten, und als wir nun die Wahrheit erkannten, war es zu spät.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ich wusste von Anfang an, dass Remus zurückkehren würde. Er konnte sein ungeborenes Kind nicht verlassen. Und als er dann auf meiner Türschwelle auftauchte, empfing ich ihn mit einem Lächeln, obwohl ich weinen wollte. In dieser Nacht lagen wir eng umschlungen im Bett, doch trotz der geteilten Körperwäre war mein Inneres vereist.

Teddy wurde geboren. Wir freuten uns beide. Wir liebten ihn beide. Als ich zum ersten Mal in die Augen meines Sohnes blickte, schien meine Beziehung zu seinem Vater endlich einen Sinn zu ergeben. Remus liebte mich nicht. Ich liebte ihn nicht. Doch wenigstens hatten wir zusammen diesen perfekten, kleinen Menschen geschaffen – das war doch auch etwas wert.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Am Abend vor der großen Schlacht geschah es dann: Charlie tauchte auf. Er war den weiten Weg von Rumänien geflogen, nur um meinen Sohn kennenzulernen. Ich legte Teddy in Charlies Arme, der ihn sanft wiegte.

„Bist du glücklich?" fragte er. Da konnte ich nicht mehr an mich halten und begann zu weinen. All meine Fehler stürzten auf mich ein – so hätte mein Leben nicht laufen dürfen!

Charlie legte das Baby in sein Bettchen und zog mich dann an sich. Er hielt mich einfach nur fest, während ich mich an seiner Brust ausweinte. Er brauchte keine Fragen zu stellen, er hatte schon gehört was mit Remus vorgefallen war, er wusste schon wie dumm ich gewesen war.

„Wenn du mit nach Rumänien gekommen wärst, dann wäre alles ganz anders gelaufen", flüsterte Charlie in mein Haar. Ich hob den Kopf und sah ihm in die Augen und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde erblickte ich dort mein Leben, wie es hätte sein sollen.

Wir hätten den Sommer zusammen in Rumänien verbracht und Jonas wäre vielleicht nicht gestorben. Ich hätte mir einen Job im rumänischen Ministerium für internationale Zaubereiangelegenheiten gesucht und vielleicht wäre ich mit Charlie zusammen geblieben. Wir hätten geheiratet und vielleicht wäre ich jetzt glücklich.

Langsam senkte Charlie den Kopf und küsste mich. Es war so lange her, ich hatte mich nicht mehr erinnern können, wie es sich anfühlte, doch plötzlich kam die Erinnerung zurück. Wir küssten uns, als hätten die letzten Jahre uns nicht getrennt, als hätten wir immer noch eine Chance auf ein Happy End.

Doch wie in jeder guten Soap tauchte genau in diesem Moment mein Ehemann auf. Remus tat so, als hätte er nichts davon bemerkt, dass seine Frau in den Armen eines anderen Mannes lag. Er sagte nur, dass es endlich zum finalen Kampf käme und er deswegen nach Hogwarts müsse. Dann drehte er um und verschwand.

Charlie sah mich halb verwirrt, halb besorgt an. Er berührte sanft meine Wange.

„Ich wusste seit Monaten, dass ich ihn verlassen muss", sagte ich, erstaunt über meine eigene Ruhe. „Diese Ehe ist ein Witz und ich werde sie nicht nur wegen Teddy aufrecht erhalten. Aber bevor zwischen dir und mir noch etwas geschehen kann, muss ich das mit Remus klären."

„Ich liebe dich", sagte Charlie und ich musste an unseren letzten Schultag denken, als er diese Worte das letzte Mal zu mir gesprochen hatte.

„Ich liebe dich auch", antwortete ich wie damals.

„Wenn wir diesen verdammten Krieg gewonnen haben, dann werden wir zusammen sein, wie wir es immer hätten sein sollen." Nach dieser Aussage küsste Charlie mich ein letztes Mal.

Doch schon bald entzog ich mich ihm. Wir hatten keine Zeit für so etwas. Charlie musste in die Schlacht. Ich musste Teddy zu meiner Mutter bringen und dann ebenfalls kämpfen. Und ich musste Remus finden. Musste mich mit Remus aussprechen. Und dann konnte ich ohne schlechtes Gewissen zu Charlie zurückkehren.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Im Moment meines Todes zog mein Leben an meinen Augen vorbei, so wie es hätte sein sollen.

ENDE


End file.
